


Effys debauchery continues

by mynameislizzie2



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameislizzie2/pseuds/mynameislizzie2
Summary: Effy likes to experiment and the one thing she knows she's brilliant at is sex. So why not earn something for that skill?Warning for some pretty depraved stuff?





	Effys debauchery continues

Effy goes in at the deep end.

The long car slid to a halt with an expensive sigh. The smell of quality leather and wood filled the roomy cabin and Effy smiled to herself as she looked out at the sweeping carriage drive and the big country house looming out of the dark. Other equally expensive saloon cars stood in serried rows by hers. Range Rovers, Bentleys and sleek, low slung Jaguars. This was a high class place, with high class people inside. But their proposed activities inside this impressive building was definitely less than high class.

As she watched, another two elegant limo's pulled up smoothly. The back doors opened simultaneously and four figures emerged. A girl about her age, slim and blonde, quite big on top, with a face that already looked flushed with alcohol. Another girl, maybe a year younger, dark bobbed hair, pinafore dress and shy, doe eyes. Then two boys. One a year or so older than her, dark haired, perhaps some Italian in his dark complexion. The last boy was pretty, thin and blonde. He had a face and mannerisms which Effy instantly recognised. Gay then, even at his early pubescent stage.

She knew why she and they were there. The man had been very specific about what would be expected of them here. No illusions of romance or social advancement. Sex, that was why they were all there to provide. Illicit underage sex.. Sex with each other and the men and women already inside. Innocents all they might look....although Effy guessed none of them were as innocent as they seemed.... Maybe not as corrupted as she was, but there were no virgins there. It was prostitution by another name. High value prostitution...she had been promised £1000 for her nights work.

On her part, she was actually quite looking forward to it. After two months of fucking a man in every position he could dream up once a week, she was already getting bored with vanilla sex. New experiences beckoned. But unlike the kids now trooping obediently up the marble steps to the entrance lobby, she had no qualms or reservations about being royally fucked tonight by either men or women. She intended to stay in control, fuck whoever she felt like fucking, and leave in the morning with a wedge of cash and a sore fanny. She had her eye on a new laptop. The money would sort that.  
Tonight should be interesting, she thought as she walked across the gravel in her heels towards the uniformed flunky waiting to open the doors. She had been promised attractive partners and several orgasms..what was not to like?

Half an hour later, putting down her second glass of Crystal, she surveyed the room. Around it, things had been quite civilized, up to now anyway. There were 5 couples, mostly in their late twenties or early thirties, the men on the whole attractive, the women much more so, although there was more than a touch of the WAG about them. Lots of bleached hair, enhanced tits and salon tans. The girls and boys had been lined up in front of the guests after 10 minutes and selections made. Effy found herself being pointed out by a tall guy with blonde highlights and very white teeth and his wife/ girlfriend, who looked to be in her early twenties. She was very pretty in a shy sort of way...all careful make up, long wavy hair and eyes that looked away when Effy stared knowingly at her. They tried small talk, but Effy being Effy, she cut to the chase after a bit of stilted introduction chat.

"Look...you both want to shag me...right? I'm almost 15, not a virgin with either sex and I won't disappoint you in bed. What say we cut the crap and get naked together?"

The guy burst into embarrassed laughter before nodding quickly, his eyes crawling over her body hungrily. She was wearing as instructed, a very short cotton summer dress, almost see through. You could clearly see her small nipples poking through the fabric. Unknown to the couple sitting opposite her, she hadn't bothered with knickers either. She reasoned, when she was dressing prior to getting in the hire car, that whatever she wore under the top would be discarded by the end of the night, so why lose expensive underwear?

The woman closed her open mouth with a snap when Effy reached over and stroked a tanned naked thigh with her cool fingers. Effy smiled inwardly...it looked like she would be taking the lead with this girl...just how she liked it....

"I bet your boyfriend would love to see us naked.... making love...why don't we give him something to get nice and hard over?"

The woman blinked, swallowed hard and flushed like a virgin. Effy suppressed a sigh. Surely she was supposed to be the shy ingenue here?

The room upstairs was as opulent as the rest of the building. A king sized bed in the middle of the room with Egyptian cotton sheets and huge pillows. To each side of it, a bedside table and quilted chair, both in cream Regency style.

Effy took charge after the door closed behind them. Lover boy was probably up for getting his dick damp pronto, but the girl wanted this first session at least to be memorable. She led the woman over to the bed by the hand and indicated for to her to sit. She turned to the guy, who was still standing by the door with the room key in his hand.

"Right" Effy said in a businesslike voice. "You sit there for a while...take your cock out for me?...I want to see what you’ll be sticking into me later"

His nervous laughter didn't stop him dropping heavily into the chair, fumbling with the zip on his black dress trousers. When his cock appeared, Effy raised an eyebrow. Not as big as 'her' guy, but sturdy enough. About 7" long, circumcised and quite thick. The head already had a bead of precum on it. Someone was up for this then.

"Sweet" she said smugly "That'll do both of us nicely...now, be a good boy and don't wank too hard watching me shag your girlfriend..save some for us?"

Again the nervous laughter from both of the adults. Effy turned back to the woman, lifting her dress over her shoulders in one move. Her complete nakedness shocked the room into silence. It must have been obvious that she was well under legal age, but no one looked like leaving. The only sound was heavy breathing.

"Whats your name?" the woman said, biting her lip at the sight of Effy's small breasts and smoothly bare pubic mound.

"Does it matter?" Effy answered "Tell you what...call me E for tonight...but you can call me anything you like while you're fucking me...if there’s someone special you want to me pretend to be, say?"

The flicker in the girls eyes betrayed the truth of that statement. Whatever her outward appearance, this woman had fantasised about screwing an underage girl….probably a neighbour or friends daughter.

The woman nodded and licked her lips but didn't try to touch the younger girl. Effy realised until lover boy got in on the action, she would have to make all the moves. She sat by the woman and cupped her pretty face in thin fingers.

"Kiss me...you want to kiss me, don't you"

She could hear a rhythmic rustle behind her as the guy started to fist his cock and decided to speed things up. She drew the woman to her and met her parted lips with an open mouth and soft tongue. The small moan that produced was all the encouragement she needed. Soon they were kissing properly, tongues moving against each other. Despite her nervousness, Effy thought this wasn't the first time the older woman had kissed another female, if not one quite so young. She’d surrendered way too quickly for that to be right. She could hear the mans movements speed up as the woman reached and undid the strap on her own dress, letting the material fall away so their tits were rubbing deliciously against each other. The woman's tits were full, soft and tipped with already hard nipples. Effy felt the heat between her legs flare at the prospect of sucking them.

They collapsed onto the bed, side by side, hands exploring each other eagerly. The woman kept breaking their kisses to gasp short sentences "Jesus...you're stunning...so fucking young, so beautiful....I want to taste you"

Effy shut her up by dipping her head and capturing a hard nipple in her mouth which made the woman groan deep in her throat and press the back of Effys head towards her. She increased the suction and it was rewarded by more open mouth gasps. Soon touching became more intimate. The guy behind them was jerking himself steadily by now. His breathing was fast, but Effy could tell he was trying not to go over the top too soon. Good, it would be a waste if he spent himself on the carpet.

When Effy moved across the bed, parting the woman’s thighs and slowly licking up and down each leg, teasing by leaving the centre untouched, she felt a strong jerk of hips as the woman tried to push against her mouth. She had black silky cut away knickers on and Effy could see the dampness in the material seeping through. She turned to look at the seated, red faced guy and beckoned him over. He shed his trousers, shirt and shorts on the way, holding his erection and balls in his hands as he approached. Effy's mouth twitched at the prospect of feeling it inside her pussy...and other places. But not yet...now she wanted to taste the open legged woman who was looking at her with a pleading expression.

"Feed her your cock, big boy...I'll be busy for a few minutes" she ordered. He shuffled closer and Effy couldn't resist reaching up, stroking the silky rigid hardness, then slipping it between the woman’s open lips herself.

"Suck him baby" she instructed, watching the woman’s eyes close and her mouth stretch over the good sized dick. The guy threw his head back and moaned as his partner's head began to bob steadily. 

Effy leaned down again, running her wet tongue over the older girls stiff nipples and stomach before pulling the expensive silk knickers to one side, drawing her tongue up from the very bottom of her wet folds to the top. She savoured the tart taste. It was obvious by the woman’s desperate groans that this wouldn't take long, so she bent again to her work. She raised the woman’s thighs up, pushing one of the expensive cotton pillows under her taut arse. Now she could see everything, wet, open. Lover boy was forcing his girlfriend to suck him slowly, not pushing in too deep. Effy guessed correctly that he was saving himself for the moment he could fuck her. His girlfriend probably sucked him off regularly, although not with a schoolgirl lapping between her legs, so he was waiting for the main event.  
She licked up and down again, holding the tanned thighs wide open. The woman jerked every time Effys tongue passed over her small clit. The little pearl was erect and fully out of its tiny hood, so when Effy paused to suck on it slowly, the muffled groan from above her proved her right about how long this would take. Deciding to bring matters to a conclusion now, rather than tease a gasping writhing woman any more, she slid two long fingers carefully inside the clinging warmth of her sex and began to stroke deeper, curling upwards on every stroke. Then she stopped lapping and just sucked hard on the girls clit. Her thighs jerked hard and her hips bucked up to meet Effys mouth. To make absolutely sure, Effy tried something that her single female liver to date had used on her more than once to get her off. Wetting the middle finger of her other hand with the juices from her own, dripping pussy, she slid it without warning into the rosebud under the older girls cunt. The muffled scream from above her told her this wasn't something the woman was used to. But it worked. She felt the regular contractions inside the woman as an orgasm shook her. Holding onto her thighs, Effy persisted in using both sets of fingers and busy tongue in counterpoint to push the woman through her climax and well on her way to a second.

Once the brunette had shuddered and panted through another powerful climax, Effy knew she couldn't put the guy off any longer. He'd just seen his girlfriend licked to two shattering orgasms by a young teenager. His cock must have been bursting. With a strangled moan, he pulled it out of the slack lips of the gasping woman and aimed it at the girl.

Effy flipped herself over, pulling a conveniently placed condom off the bedside table and quickly rolled it down his purple hard dick. She was a little worried that all that visual stimulation would cause it to go off in her hand, like a cheap pistol, but with admirable restraint, the guy gritted his teeth and suffered her cool fingers on his cock until she was ready.

"Fuck me then, stud" was her terse command and he wasted no time complying. He mounted her quickly, holding his weight on one hand and his dick in the other. Effy needed no preparation. Going down on the novice wife was stimulation enough. With a satisfied groan, she accepted his deep thrust and within a second, his balls were touching her arse. He looked at her once, long and hard before starting to fuck her hard. No doubt consigning to memory the sight of this skinny, tiny breasted teenager eagerly accepting his sturdy cock. Then he buried his head on her shoulder, his breath hot in her ear and began to pump, even harder.

It didn't take long...how could it? He’d been hanging on with gritted teeth while she licked and sucked at his girlfriend for long minutes. The fuck was fast and finesse free. If Effy could have seen into the future, she would have recognised the similarities between this muscular guy and one James Cook. Rapid, deep thrusts, her legs eventually held over her shoulders while his hips jack hammered away. But no matter, she was horny too, the taste of his wife's climax fresh in her mouth. She whispered filthy words of encouragement to him as he banged her. Her own fingers were lodged between them, fingering herself frantically. In seconds, he lurched forwards, buried himself as far in her as he could and gasped out his relief. Effy was seconds behind him, her impossibly tight cunt squeezing the pulsing cock as he came and came.

When he finally pulled free, disposing of the condom quickly and efficiently, only the sound of heavy breathing remained.

They laid together on the big bed recovering for several minutes before Effy rolled over, seeing the naked woman regarding her with hooded eyes. She knew what that look meant. Effy reached down and gripped the guys softening prick in her cool fingers and grinned at the girl.

"Now I'm going to suck him hard again...how about you use that pretty mouth on me till he's ready for round two?"

She did, less skilfully than the teenager, but with delicious eagerness. The sight of his girlfriend hungrily licking the slim girl, added to Effy's slow sucking, soon had him quivering again. They went at it again hard. This time the two women in the classic 69 position while he fucked his partner from behind. When he came, no condom was needed. He pulled out as his partner spasmed in another hard climax, forcing his jerking cock into Effy's mouth. She swallowed dutifully, shuddering herself as the older woman continued to lap at her through mutual cries of pleasure.

This time, the recovery period was longer. They had been at it for almost an hour straight, so without fuss, Effy unwound herself from the tangled limbs on the bed and languorously informed the couple that their time was up. She showered quickly in the en-suite, luxuriating in expensive shower gel and shampoo. She brushed the taste of his come out of her mouth and gargled mouthwash vigorously until she felt squeaky clean all over. When she walked back into the bedroom, both Mr and Mrs on the bed were half asleep, smug, satisfied smiles on their expensively maintained faces. Effy smirked. They obviously believed they had been fucking her, not the other way round. Without bothering to put on her flimsy dress, she draped it over her arm and left the room silently.

She knew every room on this floor had occupants, so picked a door at random, opening it and going in. At first, when she saw what was going on, she almost left, but curiosity kept her there. On the chair, a big man sat, naked from the waist down, dress shirt open and with his legs wide apart. Between them, naked too, the younger fair haired boy she had seen in the car park was enthusiastically fellating him. He might have been young, but by the way he sighed and moaned while he worked on the impressive cock disappearing in and out of his mouth, this was far from the first time he'd serviced an adult. His own small cock was erect too, nail hard between his legs. Proof that what he was doing was exciting him.

The room was gloomy in just the bedside lamplight, but on the bed, Effy could see the other boy she'd noticed outside lying on a top heavy woman in her 40's. She was groaning and gripping his pumping arse with fingers covered in expensive jewellery as he drove into her with short, frantic thrusts. By the look of it, they were seconds away from sealing the deal. Effy decided to ignore them. Too late for her to join in. So she dropped to her knees next to the sucking boy and reached under him. He'd never been in a woman’s hand in his short life. His time in a local authority care home had been full of brief masturbation sessions with other boys and furtive oral sex with older men who visited him for favours once he was known for his skills. But friction is friction. Effy's cool fingers stroked him expertly. Within a minute, the man had thrown his head back and gasped a warning, one which was ignored. The boy had been swallowing mens cum for over a year now, lurking in public toilets until a willing victim allowed the boys tousled head to bob eagerly in his lap. It held no fears for him. Anyway, this strange ethereal girl who was handling him so skilfully was bringing his own climax nearer by the second. As the man began to fill his mouth with his thick seed, Effy saw with satisfaction weaker, thinner jets of semen spurt from the boy over her fist and onto the carpet between his feet. The boy swallowed with relish, moaning as the girls nimble fingers coaxed him to finish.

After his spurts had slowed to a dribble she lifted her hand to her mouth and licked off thin white streaks on it.

"Sweet" was her only comment before leaving the room with a cute wave.

The next room she visited was more promising. In it a slim single guy with two of the girls she'd seen at the drinks session, one of them with barely any breasts at all. They were kneeling naked by the side of the bed, taking turns to lick and suck his sturdy erection. When Effy walked in, still holding her dress over her arm, his wide eyes beckoned her over immediately. She might be a year older than his chosen partners, but he instantly recognised her allure and confidence. Effy walked over to the bed, dropping the dress over a chair, crouched down with an arm over each girls shoulder and kissed them wetly in turn. Then she mounted the bed, pushing him backwards and settled over his face. He got the message quickly enough. Lapping at her eagerly, she allowed him to get her off while the little nymphs continued to suck him. Once she'd come, for the third time this night, Effy climbed off and selected one of the younger girls at random. While the guy buried himself inside the girl with dark hair and tiny tits, humping her hard against the headboard, Effy laid side by side with the blonde girl who'd stumbled half drunk from the car outside earlier. Personally, she preferred her bananas a little riper than the guy beside her did. His cock must have filled the skinny girl to bursting, although she heard no complaints, just breathless moans and squeaks. But the little blonde eagerly returned Effy's open mouthed kisses and allowed the Stonem girl to explore her thoroughly.

Once the guy had arched up, minutes later, hammering his spurting cock into the younger girl as she squealed in part pain, part pleasure, Effy was free to dip between the slim blondes thighs and taste her. It really was a case of tasting as good as she looked. When Effy had brought the girl to a shuddering, clutching climax, she returned the favour without hesitation or reluctance. She was surprisingly adept with that clever little tongue, giving Effy her fourth and, she thought, final orgasm of the night. But the guy had other ideas.

Newly erect, he knelt behind Effy. His hands caressed her tight arse, slipping a finger inside her to gather moisture, then using it to thoroughly lubricate her tight rosebud. He knew what he wanted. So did she. Her usual shag was too big to fuck her arse, they'd tried unsuccessfully several times, but she still wanted to try it. She heard the snap of a condom being taken out of its wrapper, then pulled the goggling younger girl in front of her. Her smooth cunt looked puffy from its rough treatment, but she didn't protest when Effy started to lick her. The other girl slid a hand underneath Effy, using her small fingers to circle her clit. As the man carefully pushed into her tight arse, Effy groaned with pain, but in time her body stretched to accept him. When his balls were resting against her thighs, she smiled to herself, she'd done it...taken a cock in her arse. The pain began to fade as he smoothly moved in and out. With a mouth full of juvenile pussy and the other girl stroking her cunt, it was easy to forget the burning in her arse and soon she was grunting on every stroke, urging him with breathless groans to fuck her harder. When, after 5 minutes or so, the guy thrust deep inside her one last time and she felt his cock filling the condom, her pussy contracted hard on the blonde girls fingers. The little brunette howled as Effy's tongue trilled on her clit and she came too, clutching Effy's long hair and grinding her heat onto the lapping tongue.

She declined their invitation for even more illicit activity. Whilst she might have been tempted to fuck the 14 year old properly with a strap on if they'd been alone, just to say she'd done it, she'd had enough excitement for one night. Her fanny and arse were clenching with overuse. She dressed quickly...obviously it didn't take long. Padding barefoot down the thickly carpeted corridor and stairs, she was met at the bottom by the same uniformed flunky who'd accompanied her in. He pressed a thick brown envelope into her hand before opening the doors and leading her across the crunchy gravel to a waiting car. 

The door closed with an expensive thud behind her and she settled back into her seat for the ride home. By the time she was closing her bedroom door and stripping the dress over her shoulders, collapsing onto her soft bed, the first fingers of dawn light were illuminating the rooftops of Bristol. No school today, she yawned to herself as she drifted off, she'd put in a full shift already. Her mind drifted to when she'd seen Michelle sucking her brother off the other night. The one thing she'd not tried yet was incest...and somehow she knew Tony would be up for it. But she might have to employ a bit of subterfuge. Her older brother liked to think she was still a virgin. Still getting turned on by his shagging next door. She might have to pretend to be that virgin...just until he'd found out the truth her anyway....


End file.
